Talk:Heaven Sent Gaming
|commercial=Yes |type= Online entertainment website, the focus on making their own original multimedia entertainment series. |language=English |registration= |owner= Mario J. Lucero Isabel Ruiz |author= |launch date= (December 10, 2007 ) }} Heaven Sent Gaming is an American new media entertainment producer from Albuquerque, New Mexico, founded by Mario J. Lucero and Isabel Ruiz in 2006. Heaven Sent Gaming was originally started as a college game development team, while they attended Collins College, called Our Own Little Coup. The original team consisted of Drew Cass, Mario J. Lucero, Isabel Ruiz, Clifton Strang, Devin Thurlow, Jason Waggoner, and James West. The team split into different branches; Mario and Isabel moved back to their hometown in New Mexico and created their Christian team, Heaven Sent Gaming. History Prior to Heaven Sent Gaming The primary couple of individuals responsible for the creation and maintenance of Heaven Sent Gaming are Mario J. Lucero (born June 8, 1988) and Isabel Ruiz (born March 30, 1989). Mario traces his ancestry to a Spanish mercenary that fought in the American Revolution. Also to some the first Spanish colonists in New Mexico; he is the grandson of a lifelong CF trucker, Joe M. Lucero; and was raised by his grandparents Nana, Toni M. Lucero, and Grandpa, Joe M. Lucero. Isabel is a first generation American, but not much else is known about her. They both attended Sandia View Academy, which is how they met. During college they formed a friendship with Drew Cass, Clifton Strang, Devin Thurlow, Jason Waggoner, and James West. The original building that the team. Their projects and creations caught the attention of their fellow students, professors, and even the College's newsletter. They called their them efforts, Our Own Little Coup. Early Projects Their first comic strip, Reverie, was originally going to be picked up and syndicated by United Media. However, due to the timing, the comic was going to be digitally distributed. They recommended Heaven Sent Gaming to independently publish the comic. They began to distribute and publish the comic on their website. Around this time they began to work with independent music artists in the area. Mario's grandparents began to go through dementia, which was very stressful on Mario, the entire event was "like seeing the strongest people in your life fading right in front of your eyes." During this time they have created more original creations; as well as worked with several individuals, including; Life Never Lost, Silent Paradoxx, X-Arielle, and others. And updates to Heaven Sent Gaming and its releases have fluctuated. Works Since their days at college were behind them they went on the publish many different forms of media. Comics *''Reverie'' is a comic strip illustrated by Isabel Ruiz and written by Mario J. Lucero, which started on January 3, 2010, and is currently ongoing. It is a slice-of-life comic that chronicles the life of five alien kids; Bronjay, and his brother Bronwen; a true jack of all trades, named Amalia; Hoopes; and Milly. Music *'Life Never Lost' is an American Christian metal band from Albuquerque, New Mexico. Heaven Sent Gaming published their first demo album, All We Are, written by John Marler. They were recently finalists in the Albuquerque 104.1 "The Edge" contest to play at Warped Tour. Reactions and Awards 2009-2011 aywv, their gaming news feed got three million views worldwide, and got added to a multi channel network with Square Enix. During that time, they managed to become #1 in "Gaming" for months in some countries; including the United States of America, Canada, Japan, and Israel. There is now an auto-generated topic on YouTube similar to aywv's original concepts. Their first successful video was a custom translation of Final Fantasy XIII, released weeks before an official translation became available. Due to this they were averaging 50,000 views per month, and managed to pull in over a million views on a New Super Mario Bros. Wii trailer. Mario was nominated for a Shorty Award in 2013. Reception In 2014, both Iron and Many were featured on the front page of Web Fiction Guide, as well as had "selected reviews". They were user reviewed favorably by an Astrophysics Major & Literature Minor. As well as reviewed moderately by an editor on the site. See also *Video Games *Web fiction *Webcomics *Webserial References External links * * * * Category:American websites Category:Companies based in Albuquerque, New Mexico Category:Internet properties established in 2006 Category:Entertainment companies of the United States